


Two's Company, Four's A Mess

by Magpie_Crow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Badly, I don't know, I had an idea and I wrote it, Identity Porn, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: A short story I wrote about Roman and Remus being three separate superheroes and how that affects their relationship with others. Kinda. Ish.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Two's Company, Four's A Mess

If anyone asked Remus how this all got started, he would just shrug and say something about butts. It wasn’t that he didn’t _know_ , he just- didn’t know. Things had been pretty confusing when he’d first figured out that he could fly and had super strength. 

Pretty awesome, yes, but also confusing. 

Running into local hero Prince while out as equally local hero Duke and finding out he had a long-lost twin brother was even more confusing. 

And then he and Roman had decided to up the ante by creating King, and getting compensation from the government for yet another superhero identity. 

Was it a waste of taxpayer dollars? Probably, but Roman liked the extra fame and Remus liked the feeling of rebellion, so they kept going. Two people as three separate superheroes. It worked pretty well. They had a regular rotating schedule as to who was King for the night and who got to be their original identity.

Well, it worked until they found out they liked the same barista at a coffee shop. Remus had met him first, having swooped in as King to stop a mugging in the alley behind the building. The pretty blue-eyed barista had invited him in for coffee as thanks, and, well, Remus couldn’t say no to such an attractive offer. Or man. 

And then Roman had come home the next night, gushing about a blue-eyed, bespectacled boy from the same coffee shop, who’d asked for an escort home from work, thanking King again for the save the night before. 

Well. Remus wasn’t one to be deterred by his brother’s taste in men, even when it dovetailed with his own. 

So he kept visiting Logan on his shifts as King, flirting incessantly and trying to get the other man to notice him. 

~~

“You’re not Logan.”

The barista looked up from whatever he was doing on his phone and grinned at Remus.

“No, silly! I’m Patton! How did you forget so quickly? We talked just yesterday!”

Remus stared at the new(?) person uncomprehendingly. He’d never talked to this man in his _life_. 

Wait. He hadn’t been King yesterday. 

“There are _two_ of you?”

The barista, Patton, cocked his head. 

“If you mean me and Lo-lo, then yes? I thought you’d have figured it out by now. We’re twins!”

“Holy fish dicks.” Remus liked saying fish dicks, because people thought he meant fishsticks, when really he was talking about aquatic penises. 

“And really,” Patton continued, “we’re both rather disappointed in you for flirting with the both of us. I mean, it’s not like we’re _identical_.”

Remus couldn’t help himself. He doubled over laughing, loud and raucous. 

A door opened from behind Patton, and Logan stepped out. 

“Ah. King.” He sounded colder than normal, which only made Remus laugh harder. 

It took him a hot minute to collect himself. 

“There- ha! There are two of you!” He burst into giggles again, fumbling to pull out his phone with one hand.

The two baristas looked on in confusion as he hit the speed-dial for Roman.

_”King? Is something the matter?”_

“Coffee shop, lickety split!” 

There was a beep as he hung up on his brother. And then he started laughing again.

~~

It didn’t take too long for the door behind him to breeze open, and he turned to see Prince walk purposefully in. 

“There are two of them!”

“Beg pardon?”

Remus gestured behind him at the still confused baristas. “Two of them!”

Roman’s jaw went slack behind the mask. 

“You mean-“

“They’ve both got blue eyes and the same glasses!”

His brother grinned, and reached up for his mask. Remus did the same, and they turned to the two expectant men, pulling off their masks with a flourish. 

“There are two of us, too!”

Patton started laughing, and an indulgent smile made its way across Logan’s face.

Later there were explanations, and maybe a little kissing, but for now, all four of them smiled at each other in the closed coffee shop, glad to have found a solution to their small dilemma.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, guys. 
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
> Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
